Rekindled Love
by London Bai
Summary: The Goblin King woke to hear a voice call for him. A former Runner has grown weary when she simply spoke her thoughts and meets the one who haunted her dreams.


**Disclaimer: Movie does not belong to me.**  
**With that said, enjoy.**

* * *

The warm sun awoke the sleeping figure still abed, but it didn't pester or beg. The form just laid there, wondering what _she_ was doing presently. A yawn slipped past his thin lips as he threw back the bed covers off his bare chest.

_'Does she even remember me? She hasn't made any contact to her vile friends as of late. One has to ponder...'_ Frowning, he got out of bed, his feet shocked by the cold stone floor. After a few moments he was fully dressed for another day in his throne.

Senseless noise crawled upon irritable sounds as it all grated on his eardrums only five hours into his job. The goblins were oblivious to their king as he rapped his fingers on his leg that hung over one of the arms of his royal chair. A goblin closest to the king was being the most obnoxious out of the unruly bunch.

"I's knows that I's de bestest out 'f all 'f yous!" He gloated. "I's been 'ere 'nd there 'nd back again. I's never gets scared." The Goblin King was trying to ignore the creature, but then it said something that struck a chord. "I's couldn't even get scared by the kingy!"

The king stood up, silencing the room with his rough yet quiet motion. He stared at the boasting goblin while several scattered "Uh oh's" and "Ohhhh's" were whispered.

"You never get scared?" The king asked the goblin, who only shook his fat grotesque head. "Then, tell me, have you ever smelled the Bog?" The goblin shook his head again. "Well," the king said with mild artificial surprise in his voice, "...maybe you should. I'll help you." The Goblin King smirked, remembering his threats to _Higgle_ if he didn't give _her_ the peach. He knew as soon as her breath kissed the fruit that he was so close to her and her heart. She was so beautiful in his ballroom and his arms.  
Her innocent dazed look only heightened what her felt for her when she searched for him about the taunting dancers. He could have sworn that when she looked into his eyes she would have kissed him, but the blasted clock had rung. She left him, leaving nothing but the savory scent of her flushed skin behind.

_She truly is cruel._ The king's thoughts came back to the goblin in front of him. He summoned his magic to send the goblin to the Stench when a soft gentle sound stopped him.

_"...Jareth... thinking about you."  
_

A smile, a sly grin, a devilish smirk appeared. The goblin forgotten, the king dissipated into a cloud of magic dust.

...

Night after sleepless nights, something was wrong. I knew that as I saw everything through different eyes as if my sight had changed giving me the ability to look at the world around me as an experienced individual instead of a simple ignorant teenager. I was a newborn when I came back from the... I could never bring myself to even think about the other place until one day when Toby came up to me.

"Sarah," he said. "I had a weird dream."

That innocent statement and his vivid description of the _other_ place brought many memories. I told him what I had done when I was a stupid child and my brother forgave me on the dot. As the years passed, I busied myself with school, babysitting, college, and work. After... the _incident_, high school flew by swiftly, college came calmly and without a single fuss from me, and work was an easy eight dollars an hour to read stories to children where I was needed. Sometimes at the local library or at orphanages. While babysitting Toby, I'd read him the books I plan to read to my next group of children.

Yeah, my life was nice, but it was dreary mundane one. Every night, though, after I cried myself to sleep, distorted voices and images woke me soon after. I could never tell what my dreams were about, but deep in my heart I knew that they were about that place and the inhuman being ruling it.

I sat Toby down one day to read to him a new picture book that came out when he asked me if I could read him the little red book that he remembered me with. Unable to say no, I fished the book out of it's hiding place and told him the story. My biggest mistake. That night, the distortion in my dreams was completely gone and I could see in frighteningly sharp clarity what the dreams were truly about.

I was right in the end about me being in the _other_ place, but I didn't appreciate my victory. I was in a dark room. The candle and fire light illuminated what little it could; frigid tan stone walls, a large red adorned rug, and two velvet padded chairs angled toward a modest mahogany table. I squinted into the darkness and saw that this room looked to be a study. After a while, _he_ showed up and the dream progressed to such extents that I couldn't look at _any _man without seeing his vision dance in a hazy fog in front of me, threatening to steal me away.

Months later I sat at the simple vanity, that I had begged to keep when I was moving out, in my apartment attempting to think fondly of sleeping peacefully when I was really thinking about _him_. I tried to stop, but the memory of him fringed at my will, which was fading faster than I could handle. I was tired. Years of no true sleep. Everyday I surprised myself that I'm still kicking with energy, barely. Wrath began to inflame and well up in me.

"This is so unnecessary!" I screamed, thankful that there was no one else in my isolated complex. I looked at my frail reflection. I looked small and fragile, but I felt strong and powerful. "Did he send me those dreams?" I asked to the mirror. "If he did, I'll... I'll... ugh! I just want some sleep. Is that too much to ask for? If I see him, I'll hurt him the way he's been hurting me." I sighed deeply, my fury spent. "Oh Jareth." I sank my head into my cold hands. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

...

More silent than the God of Death I transported where she was, shocked to see the dump she resided in. It was worse than the goblin's own homes, yet there she sat, seeming to not notice how she deserves better than this. Her eyes were hidden away from me in lethargic thought, her lithe figure prominent. I knew that I wanted her, needed her to complete this once passionless heart.

"Now, Sarah, why must you ignore your guest after you called him?" I crossed my arms unblinkingly.

Her head lifted from her hands, shaking it almost unnoticed as her eyes landed on me. "Sire, I didn't..." She slowly stood up, realization flashing on her face. "I did, didn't I? Oh, I'm so sorry. I di..."

She stopped struggling over words when I produced a crystal and expertly made a small performance with it. As I did so, her stressed face grew blank and her body inched toward mine. She stood so close to me that I could detect her emotions distinctly. They teased my senses with fear, awe, worry, and love, a deep true love. I banished the orb and watched her eyes slide to mine. Her precious green jeweled eyes confirmed what she felt.

"Sire... Jareth... in the book it said that the king had fallen in love. Are you really in love?"

"I most certainly am." I said, shocked at how my voice sounded so bored. "Though the woman I love has yet to finish what she started when she first met me." I uncrossed my arms and lifted a hand to her quivering facial features, but she coward away from my touch as if I stunned her.

"Who is she, the woman you love?" She asked, not knowing who I was inferring to. Though Sarah stood tall, she looked minute and feeble. "The woman must be very beautiful to have caught your attention. A wondrous Fae or some..."

I couldn't let her keep thinking that it wasn't her I loved, so I did what I knew would prove to her that my heart was hers and that it was only her I wanted.

...

I knew that who he loved wasn't any of my business, but I needed to know and though I too tired to ask, I never finished the question. His warm hands firmly grasped my head and waist. His lips came swiftly and softly to mine. It was me that he loved. My heart danced with joy. His aroma of old spice and magic embraced me blissfully as his slick tongue teased my lips, unleashing a long awaiting moan. Upon hearing my little noise he molded his lips more fiercely against mine and opened my mouth to give me an invitation into his. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck, conquering and declaring his sweet cavern all mine.

Growls overtook and vibrated his throat as he lifted me into his arms. The room shifted around us from a bare white walled apartment to a cozy castle bedroom. A fire crackled in the fireplace giving light to a bedroom much like the one I kept seeing in my dreams. I noticed that we were standing right next to the lush covered bed.  
Excited for what was about to happen, I slipped out of his arms, landing softly on the floor and pushed him unto the bed, gladly catching him off-guard. I laid on top of him to resume the kiss. As I explored his mouth, I slid my hands under the loose folds of his shirt to ingest the flawless features of his chest. My leg was grinding against his precious cargo and though I could tell that he was enjoying it, he had something better planned.

He flipped me on my back and placed his clad knee between my legs as he kissed and nipped at my tingling skin, trailing down past my collarbone leaving me in ecstasy. I knew as he pulled off my night shirt that this was so right, me being here in the Underground and in his arms while he was in mine, us loving each other with a love that would never waver, even after he would change my mortal self that I held sacred to me in the Aboveground and welcome me to my new home here at the Goblin Castle.


End file.
